If He's Me so Who am I ?
by Lily G
Summary: After a very bad day, Greg find that Nick could be interested in him... But is it really him ? WARNING : SLASH N/G
1. Meet the new Tech

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own CSI but Jerry does!

Warning: SLASH Nick/Greg

Spoiler: Not really. Happens few months after 'Playing with Fire'

Summary: After a very bad day, Greg finds that Nick could be interested in him... But is it really him?

Beta : The wonderful Jayceepat. Thanks a lot.

If He's Me so Who am I?

Chapter 1 : Meet the new Tech

When Greg woke up that morning, he knew that it would be a great day. Ecklie was on vacation for at least two weeks. Hodges was sick so he wouldn't harass him all the day. Perhaps Grissom would even pair him with Nick… Ah Nick the sexy hot – _straight_ – Texan with tight jeans and T-shirts… And Greg had a very good look today: hair spiked in a perfect style, his favorite Marilyn Manson T-shirt and perfect baggies which perfectly fit his ass… When he looked at his own reflection in the mirror he thought _'Yeah definitely good'_ with a goofy grin. _'If maybe Nick could notice me…'_

Moreover for the first time this week he wasn't late so no lame excuse to find because he hadn't woken up in time… '_No really, you think it's easy to find an excuse for every day in the week?'_ There wasn't even a traffic jam on the way to work which was almost a miracle on a Friday evening at 9:30 p.m. on the Strip.

But sometimes things are not like we would like them to be or that we think they could be. Good things can turn bad. And it can go from bad to worse. Trust me!

Eventually when he entered the lab an hour later, he thought that God might hate him. He was so stunned when Grissom introduced him to the new DNA lab Tech that he couldn't even form a word.

"Greg, this is Eric Adams, our new DNA Tech… Can you show him the lab? He's going to replace you during your CSI training. Eric, this is Greg Sanders our former DNA lead and new CSI wannabee" he added, smiling at the death-glare that Greg had sent him at the word 'wannabee'.

"Nice to meet you, Greg" Eric said offering a nervous hand to Greg.

No answer… Let's say that was not really normal for a very-loud-and-always-vocal Greg Sanders… Consequently Grissom was beginning to worry. "Greg? Greeeeeeeeg? Are you okay Greg? You look like you're going to pass out… Are you sick? Do you need the day off?" Grissom asked, snapping in front of the rookie CSI.

Coming out of his shock, he finally answered. "No it's okay, I'm fine. Nice to meet you too, Eric." before shaking Eric's hand.

He was leaving, mumbling under his breath "I think that, _Mom_, you owe me an explanation…" when he finally heard Grissom saying "Uh Greg remember the key words? 'New tech', 'Lab', 'Visit'. I could also say 'being nice'. Does it remind you of anything?"

"Sorry Griss I zoned out."

"Yeah I can see that. Thanks! So…do you think you can handle the visit while I head off to a crime scene" asked Grissom ironically?

"You definitely don't look good."

"Sure Griss. It's just that I think it's weird…"

"What do you find weird? I mean other than your look… And your taste in music… and clothes of course" He said mockingly. The return of the Death-glare.

"Oh! Come on Griss! Don't you see???" Greg rolled his eyes. '_Yeah what did I think? It's Grissom. How could he notice something like that?'_ He was about to answer Grissom but he noticed that his boss had already disappeared.

Suddenly he heard a little shy voice. "Uh Greg are you ready?"

Snapping out of his thinking he finally 'answered' "YES!" He shouted so loudly that Eric jumped on to his feet. '_Great! Now he thinks that I'm completely insane. Which I probably am…' _"If you can just give me a few minutes… I need to make a phone call. Okay?"

"Yeah sure. Take your time." Eric thought that he probably could use a little time alone because that guy was definitely scaring him shitless.

"You can go in the break room and have some coffee. You're lucky. Hodges is sick so he hasn't made is his infamous whatever-he-called-coffee-but-which-is-not-real-coffee. Feel free to use the sugar on the table. Milk and cream are in the fridge. Just a warning, if you find something which looks like milk but doesn't smell like it, it's probably Grissom using the fridge for an experiment. _Again_. In that case I suggest you use _nothing_ in the fridge which could be not biohazard-free… And so… potentially harmful." Oh Man he was enjoying the look on the newbie's face!!! Take that!!! '_I'm definitely nut's, he's a poor and innocent newbie.'_

"Okayyy…" He answered skeptically. "Thanks for the advice."

After finding a quiet place to make his phone call, Greg dialed the well-known telephone number. "Hi Mom."

"_Hi baby! How are you__?"_

"Fine Mom. Sorry it's just a quick call I'm at work but I just need to know…" Now he was boiling from the inside with the weirdest situation he had ever seen. And finally he couldn't take it anymore. He yelled hysterically through the phone so loud that his mother had probably dropped the phone on the ground from shock (and probably most of the lab, perhaps most of the LVPD). "DID YOU HIDE SOMETHING ABOUT MY BIRTH FOR ALMOST 30 YEARS ?..."

TBC…


	2. Let's discover the lab

Sorry guys, it's not the chapter 3, it's just the chapter 2 corrected… I would like to thank my wonderful beta Jayceepat. You help is really precious…

Chapter 2: The visit

"DID YOU HIDE SOMETHING ABOUT MY BIRTH FOR ALMOST 30 YEARS? DID YOU FORGET TO TELL ME THAT I HAVE A TWIN OR SOMETHING? DID YOU ABANDON HIM WHEN WE WERE BORN? OR PERHAPS IT WAS ME? PERHAPS YOU AND DAD ADOPTED ME??? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?"

He hung up on his speechless mother (Do I need to tell you that she didn't even know what her crazy-mad-insane son was saying? Eer, I mean yelling!) before she could even try to speak again or dare to answer him. _'Oh Dear Lord, now I will have to run a DNA test on the newbie and myself to find the answers…'_

When Greg returned to the break room, he discovered Eric sitting on the couch talking with a giggling Catherine. That just made Greg more pissed than before.

"Hey Greg! Who pissed in your pants? You look like you're about to combust from the inside…" Catherine asked jokingly.

"No! What's so funny? Can I laugh with you?" He asked dryly.

"Ah! Sure… I was going to have some coffee here – because it's a Hodges-free zone today – when I saw you… So I come to say hello but, well, I discovered that it wasn't you in fact! Funny no? Anyway, did you forget to mention something about your life? Is he your twin? Your doppelganger?"

"…" Apparently silence was the only answer he was ready to give.

"But I should have guessed that it wasn't you, obviously because of his normal-and-good-taste in clothes…" She said mockingly. She added to Eric "I hope you also have good taste in music!"

Eying Greg, Eric wouldn't have dared to answer her.

At this step it was Catherine's mocking-glare vs. Greg's death-glare. (Yes! The return of the comeback!)

Then suddenly Greg spoke bitterly to Eric, not even looking at Catherine and totally ignoring her. "You know Eric, you really should choose the people with whom you laugh. Because some CSI's have already tried to kill DNA tech's by exploding them, blowing them through the glass walls and burning them to the 3rd degree…"

Catherine's eyes were beginning close friends with the ground. "Thanks Greg for the witty comeback." Then she left, visibly hurt by the comment.

Greg felt guilty, culpability creeping all over his face after that.

"So you're ready to visit?" He asked.

"Yes" he answered shyly. "But will you keep avoiding speaking about our resemblance? Because you know, for a first day it's really weird for me too… I think I have the same questions as you. We really look like twins…"

"Yeah, sorry about that but for right now, it's really strange and I can't deal with it. Maybe we could talk about this whole thing later."

"Okay"

"Right! So you have seen the break room now. Let me show you my lab… Uh sorry your lab now… That's sooooo weird!" winking. '_Perhaps this guy is right in fact.' "_I use to blast music in the lab. If you need to listen to something you can use my player… What kind of music do you like?"

"Uh! Mostly country."

'_Oh, Oh… Exactly like a certain Cowboy… That's not good for me'_

"I was thinking… We could run a DNA test during the visit… We could begin a PCR to compare our DNA… That would be good practice for you… You could get used to the lab equipment without screwing up the evidence.

Ecklie is on vacation so I think Grissom won't mind… And perhaps we could also get some answers." Greg continued.

"Okay. Thanks. Let's do that… But who's Ecklie???"

"You haven't already met him? A bald freaking guy with a look of pervert… The office there is his office." He pointed to Ecklie's empty office. He added after noticing Eric's puzzled look. "He's the boss. The guy who's supposed to have hired you…" Eric nodded. He took few minutes to prepare his little experiment and to show Eric all the material and equipment.

"Ok the PCR is running in the thermo cycler, so we have at least a couple of hours… We can begin here; it's the A/V lab." With the confused look of his doppelganger he added "A/V means audio/video. Is this your first time in a crime lab?"

Another nod.

"I present you Archie Johnson, the master of the A/V Tech, the one who knows everything about computers and Star Trek. Archie meet Eric Adams our new DNA Tech… Er Archie? You can close your mouth if you don't have anything to say…"

"B… B… But Greg… He's exactly like you…" he stuttered. "Don't you see?"

"Yes Arch'. In fact I _do_ _have_ noticed." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Is he fine?" Eric asked.

"Yes! Don't bother… Usually he's not so dumb… Anyway he's kind and you can come to see him if you need something." He said, acting like Archie wasn't in the room.

"You can come to him for example, if your lab computer picks up a virus from porn you've been watching."

"GREG! Don't you dare do that again!" Archie yelled. And Greg winked in response.

"Sorry Eric! Today Archie is a little bit susceptible. We should go to Trace… That's where most of the evidence is processed. If you see an angry guy with a boring ass-kisser face… Don't go in the room… Hodges is really a pain-in-the-ass. He's annoying and not kind at all… But sure if you need to find him, find Grissom first… He's always following him like a puppy." '_Yeah, like I do with Nick_', he thought, wondering where the sexy Texan could be.

They got their usual effect when they entered the Trace lab. Mandy and Wendy almost dropped the evidence on the ground when they saw two Greg's standing in their lab. After the usual "Oh MY GOD! He's like YOU!" which they were getting used to, they went to meet Bobby Dawson, the ballistic tech. Bobby just said "Hi!" without looking awkwardly at the pair.

Greg declared, "To a certain extent, it's good to know that the guy who knows how to use _a lot of guns_ can react like that and stay calm.

Bobby grinned. Eric didn't know if he should be relieved or rather be afraid by that statement. Then they continued their way through the glass wall labyrinth. "But _never_ forget that he _has_ the guns!!!"

When they entered the Tox lab they were both surprised by Henry's unexpected reaction. (Or perhaps was it expected? A totally Henry-way freaking reaction?) Henry began rambling hysterically "Oh God, I'm crazy. I have probably inhaled some drugs or chemicals… Yeah I'm hallucinating so perhaps LSD… Oh God! No perhaps poisons. I'm going to die… I have to go to the morgue and see Dr Robbins. Perhaps he will be able to help me. Or he will just put my body on a table and begin my autopsy… What can I do?" And he stormed out of the lab so fast that neither Greg nor Eric was able to tell him that he wasn't hallucinating.

After going through the whole department and getting tired of hearing for the umpteenth time "Did you notice the resemblance" they decided to return to their DNA test. It was almost finished when Grissom came in to give Greg an assignment. "Good Greg you're here. You've got a B&E in Henderson. I will pair you with…"

'Nick, Nick, Nick'

"…Sara. She's waiting for you in the parking lot. Hurry up!" Did Grissom notice the look of disappointment on Greg face? Nothing is less sure…

The case was boring. They rapidly discovered that the neighbor was guilty… He left so many proofs that it took a very long time to collect all the evidence. It was hard not to cry at so much stupidity. When do you leave a photo of your family on the crime scene??? Particularly when you ARE guilty!!! When he returned 3 hours later, he found Warrick and Catherine whispering in the break room.

"Hey Greg! Rumor says that you have a twin! How did you manage to hide that for more than 3 years?" Warrick said between two laughs. "By the way, your mother has phoned you four times. She wants you to call her back…"

"You shouldn't listen to gossip 'Rick. You have _no _proof and neither _do_ I…" He turned toward Catherine who was avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry Cath, I shouldn't have snapped at you. This situation was too awkward for me. I really want to apologize" He said, eyes fixed on the ground, feeling ashamed.

"It's okay Greg. I can understand." Catherine answered soothingly.

"So what were you conspiring when I arrived."

"Oh Catherine bet me 20 bucks that Grissom didn't even notice the resemblance. I said he noticed."

"Ah Rick… I think you owe Catherine 20 bucks… Nothing is too weird for Grissom; not even having two Greg's standing in front of him."

"YES!" shouted a happy Catherine.

"Ouch! You're rude! Oh Man! I was about to forget… Eric left that envelope for you… He said it was the result… The result of???" He asked.

"You're curious Man! Anyway! Where is Eric?"

"Oh! Nick invited him for breakfast earlier. They have just left…"

"HE DID WHAT???" Greg yelled in the middle of the break room, making Catherine and Warrick jump.

TBC…

I'm sorry guys but the next chapter will probably take more time to come because I'm blocked in the process


	3. The invitation

Chapter 3: The invitation

Disclaimer : I don't own anything and blablabla...

Sorry Guys ! I haven't updated for a long time... Lot of work, repetitive migraines, lack of inspiration,... It's a short chapter but it's answers... and I hope that I will publish the last one soon...

2 HOURS EARLIER

Nick was standing in front of the DNA lab.

"Hey G! You doin' okay? I see that you're still stuck in the lab… You're not too pissed?"

No answer. Greg didn't even look at him.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast after shift? My treat!"

Still no reaction.

"Will you, at least, look at me, G?" Nick shouted, making Eric jump slightly. "And since when do you like country music?"

"Excuse me, Sir. Were you talking to me? I was focused on my work, I didn't hear you. Do you have any samples for me to process?"

"Yeah G, I WAS talking to YOU! And why do you call me 'Sir' after almost 4 years? Did I do something to piss you off?" Nick was getting madder and madder. "Okay that's not funny now. Stop mocking me! Stop. It. Now!" The DNA tech was about to answer (well at least TRY to answer…) when Catherine entered the lab.

"Hey! How are you doing? Are you getting used to the lab? You don't look good. You seem scared."

"No. I'm good."

"Oh hi Nicky; I didn't see you!" She turned back to the tech and asked "So, have you got my results?" "Yes Ma'am! Here it is!" with a genuine grin.

"Oh sweetie, I told you to call me Catherine." Nick was thinking that he was in the Twilight Zone. Seeing Nick completely puzzled, she told him "I suppose that you haven't been introduced to our new DNA tech Eric Adams. Eric, meet one of our best CSI Level 3's, Nick Stokes. See you later guys. And Eric, thanks for the results."

After that, Nick was blushing furiously but he said "Huh! Sorry Man! I didn't mean to scare you. I really thought that you were Greg and that you were tricking me. Or rather that Greg was tricking me in his Greg-fashion way to make fun of people. The resemblance is so obvious, that's incredible."

He smiled timidly at Nick. "It's okay Sir. I can understand that you've been confused. It's still confusing me by the way!"

"Call me Nick… Or Nicky like everyone! So… How are you related to Greg? Are you even related to him?"

"I don't know…" pausing "Yet… We are processing our DNA in a test but the thermocycler has decided to drive me nuts. It's still not finished and I'm not sure that I will like what it's going to say. I just feel like my whole life is going to break and change. I feel like I have lived a lie all my life."

"But you don't know yet", said Nick pointedly.

"You look a little bit out of your mind… We have stated that you're not Greg but the offer for the breakfast is still opened. I think you need to change your mind."

"All right. I think I will take it!"

"When does your shift finish?"

"In an hour and a half."

"Okay! Meet me in the locker room when you're done with your work."

"Bye! See you later."

TBC...

Feedback is love


	4. Texas Breakfast Club

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own CSI but Jerry does!

Warning: SLASH Nick/Greg

Spoiler: Not really. Happens few months after 'Playing with Fire'

Summary: After a very bad day, Greg finds that Nick could be interested in him... But is it really him?

Beta: The wonderful Jayceepat from WMTDB. Thanks a lot.

Author's note: Hey folks! This is the last chapter of my little story… I have had a lot of fun with Greg and Nick…Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding me to your favorites, etc…

Chapter 4: Texas Breakfast Club

**Present **

After looking for Nick in the usual place, Greg had finally given up. He was afraid that Nick would bring Eric home to play video games instead of him. Eventually he had decided to go in the new café which had just opened few blocks away. No one in the LVPD but him knew about that place. Moreover the coffee addict discovered that they had Blue Hawaiian.

He was about to take his change from the waitress when he heard a nice sound: the laugh of his gorgeous Texan. Well, _'his'_… Not exactly. At that precise moment, when he turned toward the sound, _'his'_ Texan was caressing his look-a-like's hand. And from where he was, he could only catch a few words from the conversation, almost lip reading.

"_Alone… Need… Friend… Fun… Nicky… Connected… Love… Sex…"_ were the words that he was hearing from Eric.

'_Why is he blushing? And why is Nick touching that bastard?'_ He thought angrily.

Nick was talking now so Greg tried to focus on Nick's voice and mouth.

"_Look like… definitely his opposite… Soft Country… Like me… Manson… Loud music… Resting now… You… Dress normally… Crazy T-Shirts… Goofy… Chemical compounds… Silly game… Can't stand… Bad… Wannabe… CSI… Naivety… Puppy… Should go to bed… Drive you home…"_ The last words devastated Greg.

The cashier was trying to bring him back into reality. He snapped out of his reveries when Nick noticed him and called him.

"Hey G! You're here! What's up!"

"Nothing." Greg mumbled.

"Blue Hawaiian I guess!" He winked at him. "You wanna sit with us? We were about to leave but we can stay a little bit longer… If you are okay with that of course Ercy?..." He asked Eric, hoping that the nickname would create a reaction of jealousy from Greg.

"Sure." Eric answered, hidden behind his mug.

"So, Greggo… Why are you pouting?" He asked smirking.

"Oh cut the crap Stokes!" Nick – who wanted jealousy – was taken aback by Greg's violent reaction. "My name is Greg! Greg! Not G or Greggo! Greg, G-R-E-G, Greg! Or Gregory, or Sanders! Nicknames are for friends or lovers, not for a sucker-punch-co-worker!"

Everyone in the coffee shop was staring at the dirty blonde who was yelling in the middle of the room like a mad man. Nick's smile had gone for a long time now and he was trying to calm the ex-lab-rat.

"G! Uh, Greg! Calm down, please… Everyone is watching us."

"And. So. WHAT??? I'm soooooo sorry to disturb your little intimate moment with _THAT_!" He said emphasizing the last word and waving toward Eric.

"Greg!" Nick warned, knowing that he had hurt Eric with his last comeback.

"OOOOh Soorrrryyy… Have I hurt your new boyfriend, Nick Stokes the knight in shining armor?

By the way I thought you were the little-perfect-straight-Christian-Texas-Mamma Boy. You're already protecting him! That's so sweet!" He said with venom.

"Greg!" But Greg was totally out of control.

"You know what? I think it's too much for me! I can't work with you knowing that you sleep with _THAT_! Tomorrow I will ask Grissom not to pair me with you anymore."

"Oh yeah? And why don't you ask Ecklie to transfer you to day shift? You could even ask Hodges to give you some advice about how to suck up to the boss to obtain what you want. I. Don't. Care." Nick hadn't even noticed his anger rising until the last sentence was said. He was already regretting his words. Now Greg was looking completely devastated and heartbroken.

"You're right! I will practice on Hodges how to suck up and use the experience with Ecklie... By the way, I'm a fast learner. I'm sure they will enjoy their time with me. Your loss…" He said bluntly.

At this point, words were just said to hurt each other.

"I can't believe that I've been so stupid. I have been pinning for you for almost four years, flirting every time you came in my lab like there were no tomorrow."

"Greg!"

"And you never _EVER_ invited me for breakfast. You were just leading me on and making fun of me with Warrick. I hope you have enjoyed the fun all these years 'cause from now on it's over. For both of you. Pffft! What a loss of time!

"Greg!"

"But I get it now! Don't worry! You prefer _THAT_! He doesn't listen to heavy metal let-alone Marilyn Manson. He prefers Country music just like you. He's not loud. He doesn't wear crazy shirts. He hasn't got spiked hair. I think that I'm tired of being the goofy lab-rat turned into a bad, naïve wannabe CSI."

"Greg!"

"If it's the look-a-like, twin, doppelganger, whatever, that you want, _TAKE IT_! I don't give a damn! I won't be acting like a puppy around anymore with my ridiculous games. Our relationship will stay strictly professional from now on and until my transfer. I will just mphmmph…"

Greg couldn't add anything, his mouth suddenly full of Nick. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing him so when Nick released him, he asked breathlessly "Did you just kiss me?"

"Yeah." Nick answered shyly.

"You kissed me?" Still believing that he had dreamt the last few seconds.

"Yeah."

"But… but… Why?"

Nick shrugged. "You didn't want to stop rambling."

"Is it another way to make fun of me? To mock me again?" Greg's tone couldn't have been more insecure.

"No, _G_." he insisted on the 'G'. "It's just me trying to tell you that I love you. And I think that you should work on your eavesdropping. 'Cause you really suck at that… Do you really want to know what we were saying earlier?"

"Eer… Yeah…" He answered, eyes firmly fastened on the floor.

**Flashback**

"So Eric… Tell Me. How do you find Las Vegas? And where are you from? Don't you feel homesick?" Nick asked friendly.

"Yeah, kinda… Las Vegas is weird but I haven't really had the time to visit. I feel a little bit alone 'cause my family is in Seattle, and I need my girlfriend too. It's kinda funny because her name is Nikkie… So your first name reminds me of her. I feel like… I don't know… connected… I love her so much. And I also miss sex." He added, blushing furiously.

Nick squeezed the arm of the sad new tech to comfort him.

"It's incredible to see how you completely look like Greg. But you are definitely his opposite. You like soft Country and he listens to Manson, always blasting loud music in the lab. It will be peaceful now, probably even too much…" He winked. "You also dress normally. He's always wearing crazy T-shirts with metal bands on them. And he has these goofy smiles which make my day brighter; particularly after a bad case. And when I want my results he forces me to play his 'name this chemical compound' silly game... I can't confess to him that I can't stand when he's sad. Now he wanna be a CSI although I'm afraid that he will loose this naivety and this innocence that make him looks like an angel."

Eric was wishing that someone could talk about him like that; with such a genuine smile, full of love and attention.

"And I hope that his gorgeous smile that can illuminate a whole room won't disappear. By the way, I must be a masochist because I love his energy, just like a puppy on speed!" He looked at his watch, still lost in his thoughts. "Oh God! I didn't see the time! It's pretty late! We should go to bed. I will drive you home before heading to my place."

"Humm Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you plan to tell him soon that you love him?"

"I hope Eric. I sincerely hope."

**End of the flashback**

"So, how do you feel now G?" Nick asked after he told Greg the whole story.

"Ahem… Not very good."

Greg furtively looked at Eric who said dryly "Yeah! _THAT_ is straight and has a girlfriend. By the way, we don't share DNA. The legend says that everyone has a doppelganger on Earth. Apparently, mine also work in Vegas and is a complete asshat."

"So… No twins?" Greg asked, a part of him relieved, the other ashamed of his own attitude.

"No."

"That's my Greggo! As you can see he likes…" Nick began.

"…making a fool of himself?" Greg suggested.

"Yeah! And he likes…"Nick tried to continue.

"…acting like a four-years-old child?" He cut Nick again.

"Sure, and he has this bad habit…" Nick continued part amused and part exasperated.

"…of completing other people's sentences?" he finished toeing the floor.

"Ooooooh yeah!!! Uh G! I think that you need to apologize to someone; or to something if we refer to your poor capacities in grammar. Yeah! I think you suck at that _too_…" Nick said ironically, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are both right. Look Eric, I'm sorry. I really am. I _HAVE_ been an ass. I have been mean. I have been insulting. You have probably had a first hard day and I have just kept making it worse. So I'm really, really sorry. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me and perhaps take a chance on a possible friendship. For a wannabe CSI, I'm really jumping to the conclusion without an explanation. Geez! I shouldn't even need an explanation. Both of you can do whatever you want. I owe you an apology Nick. I thought you were straight 'cause you have never flirted back when I was flirting with you or teasing you in the lab. So when I saw you holding Eric's hand…"

"Squeezing his arm" Nick interjected.

"I got desperately mad at you. And I have acted like a four-year-old child. So… How long do I have to ramble on before you kiss me again? 'Cause I'm beginning to be a little bit thirsty…" Greg whined.

Nick smiled at that comment sneaked one arm behind Greg's neck, the other behind his back. Then he kissed Greg tenderly, his tongue sloppily licking Greg's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Greg allowed him and kissed him lovingly back, deepening the kiss. They didn't even notice the people who had watched the whole encounter cheering and clapping in the café.

"So, can we go home now?" Nick asked diving into Greg's brown eyes.

'_He said home'_ Greg thought. "Yeah. I love you Nick." He answered with a voice full of emotion.

"I love you too, G." He replied adoringly. "But I still have to drop Eric at his place!" He stated playfully.

The three guys burst into laughter. But Greg suddenly said "Uh! Can I have a few minutes, please? I have a last thing to do." The two others nodded their answers. Then Greg reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hmm… Hi Mom!"

**The end**


End file.
